The Braethyrian Tongue
§5.1.2 Gebruik van de naamvallen 1e Naamval De uitgang –a gebruik je voor het ding of de persoon die de actie uitvoert. Hetzelfde als het Nederlandse onderwerp. Voorbeeld1: Ik vlieg naar de bibliotheek. De persoon die de actie uitvoert is ik, dus krijgt ik in Het Braethyriaans de suffix –a. '' Ēr'a '''braeðȳr gladāx Ook gebruik je de eerste naamval bij een naamwoordelijk gezegde. Voorbeeld 2: Hij is een man. Met behulp van het koppelwerkwoord is wordt man gelijkgesteld aan het onderwerp hij. Sāhn'a syr asjīhn'''a.'' In informele gesproken taal wordt er niet altijd een naamval gebruikt. Als er iemand bijvoorbeeld vraagt: Wie wil er sla? Zal een informele spreker antwoorden met ēr en niet met ēra. 2e Naamval De uitgang –ia gebruik je om bezit aan te geven. Deze wordt op twee manieren gebruikt, zelfstandig en bijvoeglijk. In het Nederlands is dit het verschil tussen De appel is van mij en Mijn appel, ''waarbij ''ik in de tweede naamval staat. Als je de tweede naamval bijvoeglijk gebruikt zet je het woord dat in de tweede naamval staat achter het zelfstandig naamwoord, verbonden met een koppelteken. Voorbeeld 1: Ik lees zijn boek. Het boek dat wordt gelezen is in bezit van de hij-figuur. In het Braethyriaans zeg je dan ik lees het boek van hem. Ēra verur þyve-sāhn'ia'.'' Voorbeeld 2: Deze kat is van mij. Hier gebruik je de tweede naamval zelfstandig. ''Gosa Kēla syr ēr'ia'.'' 3e Naamval De uitgang –uk gebruik je voor het ding of de persoon in de zin die de rol heeft van ontvanger. Het is vergelijkbaar met het meewerkende voorwerp in het Nederlands. Ook wordt de derde naamval gebruikt bij de handelende persoon in een passieve zin, zoals bij voorbeeld 2. Voorbeeld 1: ''Hij vecht voor koning Willem. Er wordt gevochten voor koning Willem. De koning is de ontvanger van de diensten van de hij-persoon. Kahna honur ash'uk Willem'''uk.'' Voorbeeld 2: De koning wordt vermoord door zijn vriend. Dit is de passieve variant van Zijn vriend vermoord de koning. In de passieve variant staat zijn vriend in de derde naamval. Asha demisyros dēv'uk'''-sāhnia.'' 4e Naamval De uitgang –ys wordt gebruikt bij het object in de zin waar de handeling direct betrekking op heeft. Het is vergelijkbaar met het Nederlandse lijdend voorwerp. De vierde naamval wordt ook gebruikt als je iets gelijkstelt aan het lijdend voorwerp. Voorbeeld 1: Klaas eet een appel. De appel ondergaat de handeling, de appel wordt gegeten. Klaasa matyr āsred'ys.' ' Voorbeeld 2: Zij ziet hem als leermeester. Leermeester wordt gelijkgesteld aan hem. Vosa sāntur sāhnys yod'ys'.'' 5e Naamval De uitgang –us wordt gebruikt als er een locatie wordt gegeven in een zin waar geen bewegingen naartoe/vanaf etc. zijn. Voorbeeld 1: ''Phae woont in een bibliotheek. De locatie waar Phae woont is een bibliotheek. Phaea haertyr glad'us'.'' 6e Naamval De uitgang –āx wordt gebruikt als je naar een locatie toegaat. Voorbeeld 1: ''Ik ga naar het bos. De ik-persoon gaat naar het bos. Ēra hēpstyr far'āx'''. ' 7e Naamval De uitgang –it wordt gebruikt als je in het Nederlands het woord ''met gebruikt. Dit kan bij een voorwerp en een persoon. Ook wordt de zevende naamval gebruikt bij bijwoorden Voorbeeld 1: Ik loop met Julia. De ik-figuur loopt samen met Julia. Ēra gērāndyr Jūl'it'.'' Voorbeeld 2: ''De vlam brandt sterk. Sterk is een bijwoord. Ahra ahrur must'it'.' Voorbeeld 3: Zij vecht met zijn zwaard. De hij-persoon vecht met een zwaard. Sāhna honur asren'it. 8e Naamval De uitgang –ē gebruik je als je iemand aanspreekt. Voorbeeld 1: Hallo Árni, hoe gaat het ermee? Je spreekt Árni aan, dus Árni wordt vervoegd. Hae Árni'ē', dīn ahrur ahra-þoria? 9e Naamval De uitgang –o wordt gebruikt bij tijdsbepalingen. Voorbeeld 1: Ik zag hem tijdens het winterfeest. Tijdens het winterfeest is een tijdsbepaling. Ēra sāntur sāhnys nogē veiljain'o'.'' §5.2 Werkwoordvervoeging Werkwoordvervoeging in het Braethyriaans is anders dan in de meeste westerse talen. Tijdens het maken van de grammatica realiseerde ik me dat, door het gebruik van de naamvallen, werkwoordvervoeging per persoon en getal onnodig was. Het was mogelijk om de vervoeging met alleen affixen te doen door hulpwerkwoorden ook aan te duiden met behulp van een affix. Werkwoordvervoeging maakt het soms duidelijk wat het onderwerp in de zin is, maar met het naamvalsysteem van Braethyriaans blijkt al wat het onderwerp is. Ik heb de vervoeging opgedeeld in categorieën. Eerst in heden, verleden en toekomst. Ik heb ervoor gekozen om de tijd met een prefix aan te geven omdat er anders te veel suffixen gemaakt moesten worden. Vervolgens heb ik standaard actief, standaard passief, toestand actief en toestand passief elk een suffix gegeven. Standaard gebruik je als je een feit weergeeft. Als je bijvoorbeeld elke dag naar school loopt zeg je ''ik loop naar school, dus Ēra gērāndyr dāhgobax. Een toestand gebruik je als de nadruk ligt op de situatie en niet op de handeling. Je gebruikt bijvoorbeeld de toestand in de zin ik was naar school aan het lopen, toen…, dit vertaal je als Ēra oïgērāndyr'os''' dāhgobāx, sālv...'' Tussen de stam van het werkwoord en de uitgang kan er nog de infix –d- worden toegevoegd. Deze gebruik je in plaats van de verleden tijd als het meer om het resultaat gaat dan om de handeling zelf. Bijvoorbeeld in het Nederlands Ik heb een appel gegeten ''in plaats van ''Ik at een appel. Tijdens het vertalen van zinnen kwam ik er snel achter dat mijn werkwoordvervoeging niet compleet was. Ik miste nog de gebiedende wijs en de infinitief. Voor gebiedende wijs gebruik je de suffixen -es/-ix voor actief/passief en voor het infinitief gebruik je –ar/-or voor actief/passief. Je kan het infinitief ook voltooid maken door de infix van de voltooide tijd te gebruiken: -d-. §5.3 Lidwoorden Voor de lidwoorden had ik twee dingen overwogen; of ze zouden een suffix/prefix worden bij elk woord, of je zou elk lidwoord moeten vervoegen met de bijbehorende naamval. Ik heb gekozen voor een prefix omdat ik vond dat allerlei verschillende lidwoorden die ook vervoegd zouden moeten worden, verwarring zouden kunnen opwekken als er meerdere zinsdelen in dezelfde naamval staan. Ook krijg je dan bij sommige woorden twee suffixen. Elk woord moet je vertalen met een lidwoord als er geen prefix voor staat. De prefix sa-, ''die ''het betekent, wordt nog wel gebruikt in het Braethyriaans bij telwoorden en bij het zelfstandig gebruikte werkwoord. §5.4 Telwoorden Het eerste telsysteem dat ik had bedacht voor het Braethyriaans was niet ingewikkeld. Ik had elk getal dat wij kennen een andere naam gegeven. Wij hebben een decimaal stelsel omdat onze voorouders dat tot standaard gemaakt hebben. In het maken van een taal heb je meer vrijheid in het beslissen van het systeem. Ik heb ervoor gekozen om een septaal stelsel te gebruiken in Het Braethyriaans, omdat de taal hierdoor verder weg ligt van talen die wij kennen. Hierdoor wordt het beeld versterkt van een land dat ver van onze eigen wereld ligt. Voor de rangtelwoorden wordt de prefix sā-'' gebruikt. ''De eerste ''wordt dus vertaald als ''sāsol. '' 0 Ot 1 Sol 2 Kīn 3 For 4 Kaer 5 Ēnt 6 Rit 7 Nēn 8 Soldrēd 9 Solkīn 10 Solfor 11 Solkaer 12 Solēnt 13 Solrit 14 Solnēn 15 Kīnsol 16 Kīndrēd 17 Kīnfor 18 Kīnkaer 19 Kīnēnt 20 Kīnrit 21 Kīnnēn 22 Forsol 23 Forkīn 24 Fordrēd 25 Forkaer 26 Forend 27 Forrit 28 Fornēn 29 Kaersol 30 Kaerkīn 31 Kaerfor 32 Kaerdrēd 33 Kaerēnt 34 Kaerrit 35 Kaernēn 36 Ēntsol 37 Ēntkīn 38 Ēntfor 39 Ēntkaer 40 Ēntdrēd 41 Ēntrit 42 Ēntnēn 43 Nēnsol 44 Nēnkīn 45 Nēnfor 46 Nēnkaer 47 Nēnēnt 48 Nēnrit 49 Nēndrēd 50 Pērsol 51 Pērkīn 52 Pērfor 53 Pērkaer 54 Pērēnt 55 Pērrit 56 Pērnēn 57 Pērsoldrēd 58 Pērsolkīn 59 Pērsolfor 60 Pērsolkaer 61 Pērsolēnt 62 Pērsolrit 63 Pērsolnēn §5.5 Voegwoorden en het Braethyriaanse betrekkelijke voornaamwoord Er zijn ook voegwoorden nodig om verbindingen tussen zinnen aan te geven. Ik heb een voegwoord gemaakt voor veel voorkomende zinsverbanden. Een belangrijk punt is dat er twee vertalingen zijn van het Nederlandse woord ''en. Nē gebruik je bij opsommingen. A ''gebruik je tussen twee nevengeschikte hoofdzinnen. In de nieuwe hoofdzin kan dan weer een nieuwe persoonsvorm en onderwerp etc. Dit kan bij ''Nē niet. Voorbeeld 1: Phaea nē Oblīva gērāndyr gladāx. Phae en Oblivia lopen naar de bibliotheek.'' En'' wordt in dit geval gebruikt bij een opsomming en dus vertaald als'' nē''. Voorbeeld 2: Sāhna oïgērāndyr a sāhna oïhonur. Hij liep en hij vocht. Hij liep en hij vocht zijn afzonderlijke zinnen en en wordt gebruikt als voegwoord en dus vertaald als a''. Sommige Nederlandse vraagwoorden zijn ook voegwoorden, maar in het Braethyriaans zijn dit verschillende woorden. De woorden in de volgende lijst worden gebruikt als voegwoord. En (voegwoord) A Ook Trae Bovendien Mor Of (hij of zij) Og Omdat Ros Maar Kon Ondanks Trohd Als Aev Dan Kē Terwijl Sae Nadat Dupae Nu Māt Totdat Tīl daarom Waei dus Oss Bijvoorbeeld Krīs Dat Ānn Zoals Bod Wanneer Sālv Waar dan ook Rāgnār Dat/die/wat/wie Son'X'ta (de man die daar loopt) Toch Gūst §5.6 Trappen van vergelijking Ik had geen tijd om veel woorden te bedenken, zoals ik al eerder had genoemd, dus voor de trappen van vergelijking moest ik een systeem bedenken waarbij ik niet voor elk woord meerdere vormen moest vertalen. Ook wilde ik annexen vermijden omdat elk woord al suffixen en prefixen kan hebben in een zin. Ik heb ervoor gekozen om vier woorden te vertalen: meer, meest, minder en minst. Deze woorden gebruik je als bijvoeglijk naamwoord en kan je bij elk zelfstandig naamwoord gebruiken. Bijvoorbeeld de zin ''Ik heb grotere appels, ''wordt ''Ēra opryr '''chemys' 'polluxys '''redys. Meer Chem Meest Vatān Minder Sadin Minst Urgut §5.7 Ontkenningen De ontkenningen waren niet ingewikkeld om te maken, ik heb zeven ontkenningen gekozen uit mijn Frans boek om te vertalen. Deze worden kun je dan op een willekeurige plek in de zin zetten om de zin ontkennend te maken. Niet Hūnt Niet meer Khae Nog niet Rēspyt Nooit Lām Niets Jon Niemand Ayrās Nergens Dēnnān 1 Peterson (2015)